Odysseus Leander
Odysseus Moses Leander (b. 10 November) is a half-blood wizard, the youngest son of Jedidiah and Lattice Leander (née Malfoy-Potter). He was also the younger brother of Sirius, and the twin brother of Lily despite being born on a different day to her. His father accidentally died while experimenting with spells when Ody was six (although he did not witness this, making him the only Leander sibling incapable of seeing thestrals) and Ody and his siblings were therefore raised by their mother alone in Godric's Hollow. Ody began attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and was Sorted into Hufflepuff House like his mother, as opposed to his brother and twin sister, who were Sorted into Slytherin. He soon became best friends with fellow students Reilly Cauldwell and Matthew MacDougal. Category:Fourth Generation Category:Beaters Category:Dumbledore's Army Category:Half-bloods Category:Hufflepuff Category:Hufflepuff Quidditch Team Category:Leander family Category:Married Individuals Category:Order of the Phoenix Category:Potter family Category:Quidditch Captains Biography Family Lineage Early Life Odysseus Leander, along with his fraternal twin Lily, was born to Jedidiah and Lattice Leander, a pair of Aurors. Odysseus was born second. Despite being twins he and his sister were born on different days, either side of midnight; Inny was born on November 9 at 11.55pm, and eighteen minutes later Odysseus was born the next day at 12.13am. Moments after their birth, the lightbulb in the room popped, with everyone there to witness this unusually precocious display of underage magic. This was clearly a sign of two magically talented children. Later Life Physical Description Personality and Traits Odysseus was a very funny person, but occasionally immature and insensitive. He had a sardonic, wisecracking sense of humour that often brought his friends laughter and relaxation, and he was usually found joking with others. However, as his sister pointed out, his humour could be hurtful, though usually unintentionally, and some people thought he needed to take things more seriously. He was guilty of, at times, assuming people's intentions and judging a book by its cover. Regardless, Odysseus was like his best friends: he was a firm believer in equality, and tried his best not to let his opinions influence his treatment of others. He showed a great dislike of drama and usually found himself wondering why everyone "couldn't just get along". During the course of his time at Hogwarts, Odysseus matured greatly, and even took over the role as something of a leader and peacemaker within his group of friends. The fact that he was selected as Quidditch captain from his team implied that his professors recognised his tenacity and capability of being a great leader. As a boy, Ody was devastated about his father's death; the tragedy caused him to open up, unlike his siblings who apparently did the opposite. According to his mother, Ody sometimes needed "some room to breathe", and found it best to clear his head in quiet, empty rooms. Since the event he became prone to moodiness and irritability. He even became slightly more argumentative, a trait particularly displayed in his bickering with Daya Devdhar. Many of his relatives claimed that Ody was marked by a fierce temper, similar to his uncle's, which was especially prone to provocation if he felt overwhelmed. He learned to control it from a young age, though his temper would not relent from getting him wrapped up in distasteful scenarios, such as his fights or his unintentional breaking of objects. A tell-tale sign of his anger or embarassment was said to be noticeable whenever his ears turned red. He was not above undermining the ways of wizarding kind during confrontations (he had, on more than one occasion, opted to manually resort to the use of his fists rather than his wand in a fight). Nevertheless, Ody frequently demonstrated great bravery when faced with new adventures; he was adamant about protecting everyone, regardless of whether or not he bore a grudge against them, and seemed prideful whenever he was given the opportunity to help however he could. Very passionate about Quidditch, especially the Chudley Cannons, and a fine flyer, Ody had the tendency to grow cocky at times, and his playing ability could easily suffer from it. Even though playing as a Beater offered him the opportunity to channel his anger, Ody was quick to offence whenever someone criticised his Quidditch skills. It was not uncommon for him to lose concentration if he was trying to show off. It was later revealed that Ody's deepest desire was just for his parents to be proud of him; he would readily admit that he relied heavily on his friends and family. His Boggart not only originated from him once falling in a hole, but his fear of uncertainty and what might happen if he had no one to help him. Besides all this, Ody seemed to have some traits related to his Patronus form of a boxer puppy. Such examples were usually pointed out by his family and friends: from his "bark-like laugh" to his ability to "sleep for hours and then expect undivided attention". Ody's other dog-like traits included his childish enthusiasm, his need to protect his loved ones, his selfless nature, great sense of loyalty, and his need to be part of something bigger than himself, such as when he encouraged his friends to attend Dumbledore's Army so that they could keep learning and, hopefully, end up saving lives one day. His territorial protectiveness over the places and people he cared for were always evident, given how he stayed with his friends whenever they were hurt. Odysseus was also very clumsy. He had a tendency of walking into objects and knocking things over – more so, he mentioned, when he was genuinely trying to act casual. He was also intelligent, but bore an incredible dislike for academics, openly stating that school was hell and if he were given a choice he would choose not to go. As he often had Reilly's guidance, it was assumed that Ody was more brawny than brainy, though this was not entirely the case. He was resourceful and able to apply small and seemingly irrelevant (such as Quidditch maneuvers or things he had read in comics) into his work. Even though he was definitely not the smartest student, he was remarkably determined and hard-working; when given a task, Ody gave it full effort, and even on some occasions made things harder than they had to be. Odysseus was brave, much alike his family; he never hesitated to put himself into extremely dangerous situations just to save someone. This was demonstrated particularly best when both he and Reilly Cauldwell fearlessly took on the Whomping Willow to save their fellow classmate, and later best friend, Matthew. He acknowledged that he would rather die than have someone else he cared about be harmed, and like his mother was said to have a "weakness for heroics". Odysseus was also very guilty of making things harder than they had to be. This quality was reflected when he and his friends went to the library when finding out about ghosts, and he slammed an assortment of books onto the table, claiming it was what needed to be done. He was also very peculiar about proving himself and doing things independently, a trait that might have stemmed from his constant agitation with being labelled both the "puppy" and the "baby" of the group. He took great pleasure in reminding his friends that he did not need to be babysat and was just as talented as them both. Odysseus was very protective of those he cared about, and this was shown perhaps, best of all, when Lily was involved with both Reilly Cauldwell and Matthew MacDougal. Despite them being best friends, he even at one point allowed his temper to get the best of him, building up to him punching Matthew in the face not one but two times. *optimistic, determined, not everything sucks *guilty *effort *talkative *didn't like offending his friends *innocent *dependable, lied about where people are *enthuastic *athletic *more dangerous than he looks *make anyone smile *indefatigable appetite *sporty *very supportive and loyal friend to those who he truly cares about *puns *never does homework, forgetful, disorganised *likes making people laugh and smile *difficulty controlling his anger, irrationality and poor judgment, quick temoer that causes him to be eager for a fight when angered *the good influence of his close friends has helped him get better at controlling his temper and staying in control *demonstrated a much better sense of control over emotions since a certain event *friendly and fun loving Magical Abilities and Skills * Wizard's Chess: ''' * '''Memory skills: * Duelling: * Defence Against the Dark Arts: * Charms: * Potions: * Apparition: * Transfiguration: * Herbology: * Divination: * Non-verbal magic: * Astronomy: * Quidditch: * Care of Magical Creatures: * Flying: * Tactical thinking: * Impersonation: * Leadership skills: Possessions Relationships Family Parents Lily Leander Sirius Leander Sasha Thorn Reilly Cauldwell Daya Devdhar Mallory Brunet-Potter Etymology * Odysseus is a Greek mythology name, meaning "wrathful"; in Greek legend, Odysseus was one of the Greek heroes who fought in the Trojan War. The name, while rare, is often associated with the brave and resourceful. * Moses is a male given name, after the biblical figure Moses. It derives from the Hebrew verb, meaning "to pull out/draw out" water, and the infant Moses was given this name by the Pharaoh's daughter after rescuing him from the Nile in the Exodus. Odysseus was given this name after his paternal grandfather, Moses Leander, a member of the Second Generation. * The name Leander is a Greek baby name, although it can be used as a surname; the meaning of this name is "lion-man", which could perhaps be cleverly attributed to the Leanders' most commonly being sorted into Gryffindor. Quotes }} Notes *Ody was portrayed by American actor, Dylan Sprayberry. *Ody was named after Odysseus, a Muggle hero from a Greek legend that fought in the Trojan War, and Moses Leander, his paternal grandfather. *While Sirius and Lily were physically alike and often compared to their father, Odysseus was more like his mother: they resembled one another greatly and also were both sorted in Hufflepuff. *He and his siblings all shared the same bright blue eyes. *Ody rather liked his given name, "Odysseus", claiming that the name made him cool, although he did not protest to being called "Ody" instead. He did not express any rejection when others referred her as "Zeus", a humorously shortened form of his given name, though this may be because this was a nickname his father had once given him. Trivia *Although they were twins, Odysseus and her sister Lily shared different birthdays. There was an eighteen-minute gap between their births, and Lily was born one side of midnight on November 9th whilst Odysseus was born on November 10th. Despite this they celebrated their birthdays on the 9th. *teen wolf Gallery ody.jpg IMG_2869.JPG IMG_2641.JPG ody.gif Ody2.jpg Ody1.jpg IMG_2721.JPG ody1.gif ody3.jpg large.gif 842d6340cde9dcda0b78fbbf76bfc940138fce46_hq.gif Liam-Dunbar-liam-dunbar-dylan-sprayberry-38417572-1916-1076.png 4x04_Liam_in_tub.png 4x06_Liam_in_a_well.png Dylan-Sprayberry-Liam-with-sword-Teen-Wolf-Season-6-Episode-6-Ghosted.jpg IMG 2865.JPG IMG 2864.JPG IMG_2880.JPG IMG_2881.JPG